fuckin' adorable
by Goldengel
Summary: Eine heiße Nacht im Raum der Wünsche...


**fuckin' adorable**

**Teil:** one shot

**Genre:** pwp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask, don't sue, don't tell

**Summary:** Eine heiße Nacht im Raum der Wünsche

**Warnings:** SLASH

**Pairings:** Harry/Cedric; Cedric/seine Hand

**Author:** goldengel

**E-Mail:** findet ihr im Profil

**AT ALL:** Meine zweite Sexszene überhaupt. Oh je. Und immer noch kein Beta. HALLO! Meldet sich bitte bald jemand? HUHU! auf und ab spring

**Anything else:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen (wer nicht?)

Harrys Atem ging stoßweise, als er mit flatterndem Tarnumhang durch die Gänge Hogwarts hetzte. Nur etwas Mondlicht drang durch die großen Fenster auf den Gängen durch die Harry rannte. Er wäre einige Male fast in einige der Ritterstatuen reingerannt, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, so schnell wie möglich an sein Ziel zu kommen: den Raum der Wünsche.

Harry rannte weiter einen Gang entlang, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn nur noch wenige Meter von seinem Bestreben trennte. Er hastete weiter und blieb dann hechelnd vor der Wand stehen, hinter der, wie er wusste, sich der Raum der Wünsche verbarg. Er ging dreimal vor ihm auf und ab und dachte fest an die Person, die bereits dort drinne war und auf ihn wartete.

Als Harry fertig mit der Prozedur war, erschien eine Tür, die er öffnete und betrat.

Der Raum war ein relativ kleines, sehr gemütliches Zimmer, dessen Wände in ein tiefes Rot gestrichen waren, und das nur von einigen Kerzen und einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte, beleuchtet wurde. Ein großes Doppelbett, welches mit dunkelroten Stoffen bezogen war stand in der Mitte dieses Zimmers und direkt neben der Tür stand ein samtenes, ebenfalls dunkelrotes Sofa.

Zwei starke Arme zogen den Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor noch bevor dieser den Raum überhaupt betreten konnte in eine Umarmung. Die Tür fiel von alleine zu und die beiden sich umarmenden Gestalten lenkten Richtung des Doppelbettes auf welches sie sich dann auch fallen ließen.

"Cedric.", hauchte Harry leise und sah den etwas älteren Jungen an.

"Harry.", flüsterte dieser und zog Harry ganz nah an sich und umarmte ihn fest.

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Cedrics Brust und inhalierte seinen beruhigenden Duft. Cedric vergrub seine Nase in Harrys Haaren und genoss das Gefühl des Körpers des Jüngeren gegen seinen. Nach einigen Momenten des ruhigen Liegens, rückte Cedric etwas von Harry, zog ihn so zu ihm, dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren und bewegte seinen Mund ganz langsam zu dem seines Freundes. Harrys Augen fielen sofort zu und Cedric betrachtete kurz das unschuldige Gesicht Harrys, lehnte sich dann jedoch noch näher zu Harry heran, pustete sachte gegen seine Lippen und legte dann seine auf die von Harry. Es war ein vorsichtiger, fast scheuer Kuss, doch dann umfasste Harry Cedrics Kopf mit seinen Händen und öffnete mit seiner Zunge die Lippen von Cedric und drang hart in seinen Mund ein. Sofort entfachte ein Duell, dass sich zuerst in Cedrics, dann in Harrys Mund abspielte. Cedrics Hände glitten einige Male über Harrys mit einem T-Shirt bedeckte Brust und dann unter dieses Shirt. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen spielerisch über die Brustwarzen des Gryffindor und entlockte ihm so ein kleines Keuchen. Dann entfernte Cedric das dunkle Shirt Harrys und auch die Brille. Beides landete auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.

Cedric legte sich zwischen Harrys Beine und bedeckte den kompletten Oberkörper mit Küssen. Er spürte Harrys Erektion gegen seinen unteren Bauch drücken, was ihn noch mehr erregte. Cedric knibbelte an Harrys linker Brustwarze, was den Gryffindor aufstöhnen ließ und dann tat er dasselbe mit seiner rechten Brustwarze. Harry hatte seinen Kopf in die Kissen gedrückt und mit seinen Händen umkrallte er die Bettdecke so fest, dass seine Knochen weiß wurden. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und immer wieder stöhnte er leise oder mal lauter auf.

Cedric arbeitete sich immer weiter runter in Richtung Harrys Hosenbund. Er spielte mit Harrys Bauchnabel und öffnete mit einer Hand schnell Harrys Hose. Er schob sie vorsichtig herunter und während er küsse auf dem Bauch seines Geliebten verteilte, glitt einer von seinen Fingern in Harrys enge Boxershorts.

„Cedric!.", keuchte Harry und sah auf seinen brünetten Freund hinunter.

Dann streifte Cedric Harrys Hose bis zu seinen Knien hinunter und betrachtete dann die wohlgeformte Beule zwischen seinen Beinen. Er strich neckisch mit der Hand drüber und Harry begann sich unter seinen Händen zu winden und wild zu keuchen. Jetzt erst bemerkte Cedric seine eigenen „Bedürfnisse" und wie seine Hose verdammt eng wurde. Schulterzuckend entledigte sich Cedric seines Shirts und bückte sich dann zu Harry hinunter.

Er sah zu ihm hoch.

„Harry?", flüsterte er und als Harry zu ihm herunter sah, wäre er fast gekommen. Cedric saß zwischen seinen Beinen, sein Mund nur Zentimeter von seinem steinharten Penis entfernt und sah ihn so verführerisch an, dass Harry nur auf seine Lippe beißen konnte.

„J- ja?", fragte Harry mit zitterndem Atem. Cedric pustete über den dünnen Stoff und brachte Harry zum zucken.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte Cedric und leckte sich langsam über die Lippen.

„W-weiß ich- ich nicht.", flüsterte Harry, erregt wie noch nie.

„Hm.. Dann muss ich mich wohl zuerst um mich kümmern.", sagte Cedric und knöpfte seine Jeans auf, ließ sie hinunter und enthüllte für Harry nur zu gut sichtbar, seine mehr als pralle Erektion. Harry schnappte nach Luft und musste sich stark unter Kontrolle halten um nicht zu kommen.

Cedric rollte dann langsam seine Boxershorts von seinen Hüften und kickte diese weg und setzte sich ans Fußende des Doppelbettes. Harry beobachtete ihn keuchend, sein eigenes Glied fest gegen den Stoff seiner Shorts pressend.

Cedrics lange Finger wickelten sich langsam um seinen Penis und dann keuchte er von der Sensation auf. Seine Hand bewegte sich erst langsam auf und ab und dann schneller. Er verfiel in einen Rhythmus und sowohl Harrys als auch Cedrics Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Cedric warf seinen braunen Schopf in den Hals und keuchte aus den tiefen seiner Kehle. Harry beobachtete ihn und sah wie sich auf Cedrics perfektem Körper Schweißtropfen bildeten. Harrys Hände waren noch immer im Laken festgekrallt und er beobachtete Cedric mit offenem Mund an.

Nach und nach spürte Cedric seinen Orgasmus anrollen. Er verhärtete seinen Druck um seinen Penis noch etwas und bewegte seine Hand noch schneller. Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn. Sein Keuchen beschleunigte sich noch heftiger und dann presste er seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken und stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf, dann spritzte er seine Samen auf seine Hand.

Cedric wischte die weiße Flüssigkeit an dem Bettlaken ab und krabbelte dann zu Harry aufs Bett. Dieser lag mit halboffenen Augen auf dem Bett und sah Cedric mit einem leicht bekifft aussehenden Lächeln an. Dann fiel Cedrics Blick auf Harrys Boxershorts und erkannte einen Fleck. Er kuschelte sich nah an Harry heran.

„Du bist gekommen, weil du mir zugeguckt hast?", fragte Cedric leise und zog die Bettdecke über sie beide herüber.

„Ja.", murmelte Harry schon halb schlafend.

Cedric lächelte ebenfalls und legte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter. Harry legte einen Arm um ihn und glücklich und zufrieden schliefen beide Jungen ein.

fini


End file.
